Thicker than Mist
by DoodleBish
Summary: The Demon of the Mist loved a broken angel, and somehow she loved him. She's dead and haunting him. He's starting to see her, becoming delusional. She can't be alive, he watched her die in his arms. But she saw him die. Now she's an empty shell, until she starts to see him. What's happening? Can they be together? How long this time? Their love is thicker than mist. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Running. Running as fast as he can to the exit of the city. His plan failed. He needed to leave or risk being caught and imprisoned, or killed. But he needed to see her one last time. She was willing to throw her life away for him. As much as he wanted her to come with him, he couldn't bring himself to ruin her life._

 _She wasn't allowed to become a ninja. Her father went as far as going to the Mizukage, having it written on paper. Tch, as if that meant anything to him. He trained her in secret. Taught her how to fight and defend herself in hand to hand combat. He wanted to train her further, but that rat saw them one day and told the Mizukage. Lucky for him though, he decided to let it pass so long as she was put on a team. Unfortunately all good things come with a price. She was on a team with that rat._

 _Momentarily his thoughts went to Haku, wondering if he died or made it out of the city. What was he thinking, of course he isn't dead. Turning to the right and disappearing into a thick mist, he started to search for her. After 3 minutes, he found her. She was trying to tell her father and the rat to let her leave. She was lying to them, telling them she could get me to turn myself in. They hesitated and their grip on her became loose. She saw the opportunity and jumped away from them._

" _I'm sorry… but I love him…" and with that she ran._

 _Her father was angry, yelling at the rat. This was all his fault, he didn't try hard enough. She didn't love him like she was suppose to. The rat's face was angry yet determined. He was going to try and stop her. Zabuza left and found her already close to the exit. He caught up in no time. Standing behind her quietly was a hard face. A mask of no emotion covering his self inflicted pain._

" _Desarae."_

 _She stopped and turned around. Her blonde hair flying out of her face from the quick movement. Her hair was down, like always. He's told her before to put her hair up. Her hair would just get in the way in a battle. She never listened to him. She knew how much he loved to see her hair down, despite what he would say._

" _Zabuza.."_

 _Relief filled her blue eyes at seeing he was okay and a small smile graced her beautiful features. He always wondered if she was really from Kirigakure. Her features almost looked foreign compared to all of the other women here. But she's been here as long as he can remember. She must get her looks from her mother, certainly not from her ugly old man. In fact, he's never seen her mother before. She must have died. Desarae never talked about her. If she was mentioned, sadeness covered her face before she would change the subject._

" _Desarae. You need to stay here." Instantly her face was one of hurt and confusion._

" _What? N-no.. No! I'm not losing you! I'm coming with you! I'm strong now! And I'll become stronger! I'm never going to leave you, I promise! I swear on my life I won't slow you down or hold you back! I've already told you, I'll help you achieve your dream no matter what!" She was becoming frantic at the fear of losing her closest friend, the man she loved. She closed the space and griped his shirt in her hands. Tears started to form in her eyes._

 _This was becoming harder then he thought it would be. He grasped her shoulders, looking into her eyes. The eyes of innocence. Though that was a lie. She was anything but innocent. If you looked hard enough, you would see pain in those eyes. Almost hollow from the things she's witnessed in her life. The fact that he made her happy, made the pain go away, amazed him. How could someone so sweet and frail love a demon?_

 _Seeing the tears threaten to spill, he looked away. The truth was, he loved her too. The demon with no feelings and no emotions. She had somehow found a way into his heart. She was like some sort of disease. He couldn't get rid of her not matter how hard he had tried. He was starting to crack. Starting to think about what would happen if he allowed her to come with him. But now was not the time to be thinking of a possible future. He was out of time. He needed to leave now and find Haku. She doesn't even know about Haku. How he managed to keep that from her still amazed him._

" _Desarae. Don't. I don't want this life for you. Always running, always looking behind you, always lurking, always sleeping with one eye open. If you come with me, you'll be labeled as a criminal. Wanted. A rogue nin. You deserve a life, happiness, a family. Things I can't give you. Please don't make this hard for me… You need to stay."_

 _Just saying these words hurt. For both of them. They both knew it was true. But she didn't care. She didn't need a family as long as she was with him. As long as they died together, she would be happy. But he was as stubborn as she was, probably more so. She knew he wouldn't let her through that gate. Hell, it would probably be easier to let him leave thinking she was staying, then just follow after him. She made up her mind. She would just wait then follow him. She hated it here anyway. The only good thing was Zabuza. If it wasn't for him, she would have left years ago._

 _She wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head right at his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, tangling his fingers in her hair for the last time. His body started to shake, just barely. He buried his face into her hair. This is the last time her would see her. Probably ever. He memorized the way she felt against his body. The way she fit perfectly, how small she was compared to him. Then he pulled back and studied her face for the last time. He never wanted to forget how beautiful she was. But at the same time, he_ _did_ _want to forget. He didn't want to remember the expression on her face. Pain, fear, abandonment, heartbreak. Her face reflected how he felt inside._

 _Couldn't he just take back what he said, snatch her up right now, and just leave? Keep her and never let her go? No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He bent down and kissed her. Though he had become somewhat distant due to training Haku, she never got mad at him. It was the only secret he kept from her. He almost hated Haku, resented him for keeping him from his love. For taking precious time away from being with her. But he knew deep down, it wasn't Haku's fault. It was his own fault, something he would never admit to aloud._

 _The kiss was filled with so much feeling, so much passion it almost hurt. Her hands were holding his shirt so tight, she might makes holes. And her head and body were becoming sore from how hard he was holding her to him. The kiss held all of the emotions he could never express, all of the memories they will never get to make. It was time to go. He could hear the footsteps of the ninja catching up to him, finally. Tch, they're pathetic. He pulled away. Looked into her eyes._

" _I love you, Desarae. I-" He froze, eyes wide and coughed blood onto her face. Her eyes grew in horror. They had been too distracted, they hadn't heard the rat sneak up. Five kuni were lodged into his back. The shock caused him to freeze but more were flying near him._

 _She stepped behind him, blocking the oncoming kuni with one of her own. He recovered quickly and the two began fighting off a group of ninja. He could hear the rat trying to change her mind. Asking her how she could love a monster and not him. How he's loved her his whole life and they could have a proper life together. The thought of him with her made him laugh, but the thought of him touching her made his skin crawl and his rage flare._

 _With his mind unfocused, a blade was fast approaching his heart._

" _ZABUZA! NO!" She raced at a speed unknown to herself. "Ack-" Zabuza couldn't move. All he could see was a blade coming out of her back. She saved him. Sword in her chest, blood dripped out of her mouth. Everyone was still. The ninja whose sword was inside of the kindest girl in the village, let go. All they could do was stare. They didn't know what to do. Everyone loves her. She always went out of her way for everyone. They knew she claimed to have feelings for the Demon of the Mist, but no one believed she would jump in front of a blade for him._

 _Her vision was blurry, black spots everywhere. She started to fall backwards. Zabuza caught her before she hit the ground. On his knees, he held her to his chest. They stared at each other for a moment. He could barely see her through the tears and rage building up. She started gasping for air._

" _Zabuza… please." A question wasn't needed. He removed the sword quickly. She gasped harshly, tears falling down the side of her face. No one could move as they watched the heartbreaking scene in front of them. Was it even possible for this demon to love? To care for someone?_

 _Her hand slowly and shakily reached up to his face. Cupping his face, she spoke her last words._

" _I love you too… Zabuza… Always and… F-forever." Her hand fell, her eyes starting to close. Tears finally fell down his face, for the first time._

" _No… No! You can't leave me! You promised me! You said you're stronger now! I know you are! You're too strong to die! You promised you would never leave me… and help me achieve my dream. Please… you are my dream Desarae. You… you can't die."_

 _She smiled sadly, now crying more. "Please don't remember me like this. Remember me from a different time, with you.. happy. Don't remember my death, remember my life." He pulled her closer and kissed her one last time._

" _I love you.." tears dropped onto her face._

" _I love you t-ack-too…" Coughing up more blood, growing cold, she allowed herself to close her eyes. Dying happily in his warm embrace._

 _All were silent, not knowing what to do. Zabuza held her tighter, leaning over her. Almost as if to protect her from the world. His head almost touched the floor as tears freely fell to the ground. He should have just let her come. They wasted so much time saying goodbye. If he had just let her come, she'd still be alive._

 _Even the masked boy hidden in the trees outside the gate could hear the demon's scream. He should have gone in there, to see what was taking so long. He could see Zabuza talking to a woman, one he didn't know. One that saved Zabuza, twice. Now it seems she's dead. How unfortunate, she looked young. While all the ninja were still, Haku could sense one was ready to attack Zabuza in his only moment of weakness. Time to move._

 _No…. NO! This can't be real! She can't be gone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Zabuza fell to the floor. The rat bashed him in the back of the head. His vision blurry, his mind unclear. He could sense that something was happening to him, but all he cared about in that moment was her. She looked at peace. He supposed it wasn't a bad way to die, next to the only person he's ever loved. The only person who loved him._

 _Her eyes cracked open, just enough to see him beating Zabuza. Blood was everywhere. He was probably dead. She could only hope that death took her to him quickly._

 _Haku jumped in as Zabuza was acquiring more blood on his person. He was still alive, he could sense his heart beat. But the girl, if there was a heartbeat, it would be gone soon. He momentarily thought of bringing her with them. Ultimately, he decided against it. She was gone. Zabuza didn't need to see the lifeless body of this mysterious girl than he already has._

 _He grabbed Zabuza and ran._

* * *

In the silence of the room, one could hear light shuffling of sheets. The shuffling became more rapid, thrashing. The room became silent once again as Zabuza sat up in the bed, panting heavily and scanning the room for danger. After a moment of disorientation, the panting decreased. THe man sighed deeply and rubbed his face. He had had another nightmare. Well, more like another memory. And a shitty one too.

There's no way he would be able to go back to sleep now. Not because he wasn't tired, he was. Really, it was the fear of watching her die again. Why were these memories resurfacing so frequently now? He had pushed her to the back of his mind over the last year, with much difficulty, but suddenly she was coming back to the front.

"Feh. Stupid nightmares."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Desarae here~ I would like to apologies now for the possible OOCness of any character. Especially Zabuza. I haven't wrote in a long time, and I've never wrote a story for him. So I'm kind of new to writing for him. Also, for the current lack of description in fight scenes. Again, I've never wrote it before and right now it's kind of weird for me. But I hope to improve for your sake! Thanks for reading. OH! ALSO, I don't really know the time period between Zabuza's attack on the Mist and the bridge scene with Naruto. So I'm putting a bit of time between it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Haku's POV**

Earlier in the night, Zabuza started grunting in his sleep. I was going to check on him when I heard him shuffling around in his sleep. His grunts progressed to a sort of quiet yell when I got to his door, accompanied by rapid thrashing.

" _No…. NO! Umh.. NOO!"_ A moment later, it was silent as I heard him sit up in bed. Even through the door, I could hear his quick, uneven breathing. Almost sounding distressed. A deep sigh was heard. I couldn't decide if I should go in or not.

" _Feh. Stupid nightmares._ " Ah, so it was more nightmares. In all of the time I've know Zabuza, he only recently started to have nightmares. It seemed like the same one recurring for the past month. I'm not sure why this is happening to him. Though, it sounds like it's about that night, with that mysterious girl. I never did get to find out who she was. The girl died in Zabuza's arms, then he was stabbed about 15 times in his back. He passed out when I got there. After managing to escape with him, I healed his wounds, then I waited. Waited for an explanation that I knew I wouldn't get. I tried to bring her up once after a few months. I was punched so hard, a bruise formed almost immediately and told to never bring her up again. " _She's just a bad memory now._ "

After deciding not to go in and check on him, I went back to my room and laid down. I thought about her while I laid there staring at the ceiling. It's been a little over a year, but I can still remember clearly. When I pulled Zabuza off of her, I saw the sad sight of her corpse. Blonde hair coated in Zabuza's blood and her own. Eyes shut, forever blocking out the cruelty of the world. A gaping hole in the middle of her chest. Her legs tucked under her body and off to the side, one arm on her stomach and one on the floor. I can even remember seeing ninja just staring at the lifeless woman, with sadness and confusion on their faces. It seemed that many people knew this woman, so why did I? I dream of her often. Wondering what would have happened to her if I had gotten to them sooner. Would she still be alive? Would she have come with us or arrested for being associated with Zabuza?

I woke from a restful but tiring sleep, very early in the morning. I'm not sure if he noticed, but it seemed as if we were heading back towards Kirigakure. It most likely has to do with his nightmares. When they started, we began changing course.

After putting on my geta and grabbing my mask, I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to make food. Looking around, I noticed no food. Anywhere. Turning around and walking to the door, it opened to reveal Zabuza holding some dead rabbits. He didn't say anything when he put the animals on the counter. He didn't say anything when he left to sit on the couch. You could see faint shadows under his eyes, signifying how he slept.

While making breakfast, I kept glancing at him through the corner of my eyes. He hasn't moved a single inch. He's just staring at the wall, mind probably blank for the time being. Once I finished and set the food on the table, he got up and came to the table. Expressionless and quiet, he ate. Eventually he looked at me.

"We leave in an hour. Make sure everything is packed before we leave. There's a village close by here, we've got a job." I nodded and he got up and left. After I finished eating and cleaned up, I packed and we left. Slowly making our way to Kirigakure.

* * *

 **Really short chapter, I know. Sorry. I work at a school and it's the last week and it's been kind of hectic. I've also been working on a crossover with a friend of mine, and I've considered starting a Black Butler story too. Anyway, I'll try to update at least one a week. Once I'm in a better grove and what not, hopefully I'll update a lot more frequently. Byyyyye~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry about my absence again. Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long haha. I know how I want this story to go, I just find it a bit difficult to write in Haku's point of view and Zabuza's too. I'm trying as hard as I can but for now it'll be in 3rd person. Hope you like it! Thigh I'm sure it isn't worth the incredibly long wait. :p**

 **Also, I know it's a bit short, but I wanted a slight cliff hanger to build suspense and I wanted to upload something quickly. Oh and to all the people who get annoyed by spelling mistakes or grammar issues, I haven't double checked this chapter yet. So if there are ANY mistakes that bother you, just PM me so I can't fix them. Please and thank you.**

 _This chapter is for SinTotchi and my friend Amanda!_

 **~enjoy~**

 **3rd Person**

It had been a week since the duo had left the small hut they'd been occupying. They had in fact been traveling towards Kirigakure. Haku was still unsure if Zabuza was aware of this shift in their travels. He had has known, he showed no signs of it. Haku kept quiet, mainly since it was such a sensitive subject for Zabuza and usually ended up making him angry and attacking the younger man.

Zabuza stopped, so Haku did too. They listened to their surroundings. They were about 2 hours from the outer wall, they could see it through the tree tops they were perched in. Their attention was drawn to a rustling beneath them. A somewhat large dog, or possibly wolf, jumped out of a bush below the two ninja. Its body was crouched low to the ground looking ready to attack, surveying its surroundings. It seemed to either be hunting something or hiding from it. The two ninja quietly watched the animal.

The animal looked young, possibly a year or so old. It was going to get bigger, that's for sure. It was completely black, with lots of fur. Tufts we're sticking up here and there giving it a slightly wild look. The fur on the back of its neck stood up as the slight snap of a twig was heard nearby. The dog backed into the bush behind it, hiding. All the ninja's could see of the now hidden animal was its eyes. The eyes when out in the open, looked like a bright blue. But now covered by shadows, seemed to be glowing red.

Silence was the only sound ringing in the ears of the rogue ninja. Their eyes darting back and forth intensely, waiting to see what was causing the animal's behavior. Straining as much as he could, Zabuza listened for anything. He could hear the faintest sound of footsteps coming rearer. Haku noticed the dog squinting his eyes so as to not be seen. But, it's not like a dog could possibly know that it's eyes would glow in the shadows.

"ZABUZA!"

 **Previous Update/Author's Note**

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry for my absence and not updating anything. I don't have an excuse really. Just always too busy to write, and when I've got free time I'm reading fanfics instead of writing them. But I've been reinvigorated and one of my bff's recently read my stores and is demanding I make more and update ASAP. So I'm going to make a couple of chapters then upload them one at a time. Thank you for your patients and hope you enjoy all the new stuff to come.**

 **thank you so much for your comment. I just saw it today and it made me super happy. My friend has never even seen Naruto and she's in love with the story. Thank you again! And btw, I love you.**

 **SabineGerhart07/strong I'm going to update soon... finally lol sorry**

 **Kyuubi16/strong excuse me but I'm kind of dyslexic, so I apologize for spelling angle instead of angel. I realize it must have hurt you terribly since you needed to comment so rudely instead of pm-ing me but hey, whatever helps you feel better.**


	4. Chapter 3

**3rd Person**

Both ninjas hidden in the trees froze. Zabuza became increasingly more alert and aware of his surroundings. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He heard the dog in the bush ready itself to pounce. The footsteps came to a halt under them. It was a woman, her blue kimono hugged her form. They could not see her face as she wore a large rice hat, her hair must've been in a bun under the hat as well. The two ninja waited silently for a possible attack. The woman raised her hand elegantly in the air. She was completely still, unmoving. Suddenly her fingers snapped. The sound rang loud and clear, echoing slightly through the forest.

"Zabuza. Come out. I know you're here!" There was another pause. The tension Haku felt radiating off of his partner was alarming. Zabuza's eyes were wide, alarmed. He was burning holes into the woman.

"NOW!" Haku saw as the muscles in Zabuza's arms and neck reacted to this woman's voice. He was ready to jump down, to see how this woman knew he was here. In a split second the dog jumped out from the bushes and lunged at the mystery woman. She backhanded the dog in the face causing it to fly back and hit a nearby tree with a yelp. She stood staring and still. The dog regained its balance before crouching down, teeth bared and growling ferociously. It lunged once more for the woman's hidden face before she opened her arms catching the animal. The two ninja watched from above, confused. The weight of the dog caused the woman to fall on her back. Her hat fell from her head. The dog stood above her growling, ready to snap. The woman giggled before scratching behind its ears.

"Good boy Zabuza. You recovered quickly. I didn't hit too hard, did I?" The dog barked cheerfully before licking her face. Haku turned from the curious scene to look at the older ninja. Haku became alarmed once seeing Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes were wide, nearly popping out of his head. Haku looked at the woman again to inspect her closer. Her hair had fallen out of its bun to reveal long blonde hair. He couldn't be sure, but her face looked like the woman from a year earlier. The woman they both believed to be dead. Another set of footsteps could be heard approaching the woman. Should they protect this woman? Or should they just wait. Haku chose the later seeing as Zabuza was still frozen in shock. Haku was shocked too. There's no way that woman could have survived, this must be an illusion. Maybe they've been trapped in a Genjutsu.

"Desarae! Come on. Let's head back to the village. You know the woods are too dangerous for women to be alone." Zabuza knew he smelled a rat!

"I'm not alone baka, I have Zabuza. And besides, I can take care of myself." At the mention of the dog, the man's eyes rolled in his head. How the hell could she name her dog after that monster?! She nearly died because of him!

"Yeah yeah whatever. Get your mutt and let's go. I'm hungry, let's get some dinner on the way home." That dirty rat turned and left without her, what a dick. Zabuza would never leave without her, he would complain that she took to long, but he always waited for her. The dog's hair was bristled, a low growl emitted from his chest.

"It's alright Zuzu, don't listen to him. He's just jealous that you're stronger than him. Let's go." The dog yipped happily at the woman, licking her hand. They walked side by side. The smile on the woman's face dropped showing a serious expression. The ninja watched as her form disappears from view. Haku turned to Zabuza. "Shou-should we follow her?" His partner just grunged in response. While they silently followed the woman, Zabuza was lost in his thoughts.

How was she alive?! He saw her die. What's with the dog? Why the hell was she with that shithead? Were they together? Did they fucking LIVE together? Maybe she forgot about him. But how could she? She named a dog after him. She was aware she was being followed. Her ear twitched slightly as they started to follow her. She made no move to attack though. Did she know it was him? Probably not or she would've said something. She never could keep her hands off him. She was a physical contact kind of person. In any way, shape, or form. She must be stronger then to be so confident not to attack people following her. Zabuza also noticed the hollowness in her eyes. She wasn't happy, she's not living, just existing. She use to have that look, even with him. He helped though. He always noticed the little bit of life she had in her eyes when he was with her. But now it's all gone. Her new animal friend seemed to help though. All the progress he made with her, to make her happy, it was all gone now. She's just a shell of what she once was. He needed to speak to her. To make sure he wasn't following a ghost.

Haku was too focused on watching the woman and Zabuza that he didn't notice the small branch coming nearer. He dodged at the last minute to avoid collision. The leaves made a slight rustling sound as he passes by. Zabuza's murderous look worried him. The girl made no indication that she noticed. The fur on the back of the dog's neck stood up, looking towards where Haku was, it started to growl. "It's alright." she quietly reassured her animal, rubbing the top of its head before continuing. The dog visibly calmed but stayed alert as he followed after his master.

The city became larger as they got closer. The two ninja stayed back for a few minutes to allow the woman to enter.

"I guess it's time to return home." Zabuza sounded on edge which worried Haku.

 ***Hope you liked it SinTotchi ~ ***

 ***oh also, I have a wattpad account under the same username. I've put this story on there too, and there's also pictures of the dog if you guys are curious, kthxbyeeee***


End file.
